deptfordmicefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Triton
Thomas Triton '''(born '''Thomas Stubbs), is an English midshipmouse. He lives on the Cutty Sark in Greenwich. He sailed across the world in his youth, but later retired, though he is still haunted by a mysterious event that happened in his past. He is a good friend of Twit's. His fondness for the fieldmouse largely stems from the fact that he reminds him of Woodget, his long lost friend. Background Thomas first set out on his travels in the dead of winter. Realising that this was a bad decision when the snow started to fall, he took refuge in a nearby farmhouse, which turned out to be the home of a community of fieldmice. This place was Betony Bank, and he soon was accepted among the inhabitants. Here he met Woodget Pipple, who would become his close friend, and Bess Sandibrook, a beautiful maiden with whom he fell in love. But he was unaware that Woodget also had feelings for Bess (which she reciprocated). When he professed his love for Bess to his little fieldmouse friend, the latter was hurt and falsely believed he was getting in the way of their romance. He left Betony Bank, and Thomas set out on an ill-fated journey to bring him back. After returning and settling in Greenwich on the Cutty Sark, he had an audience with the Starwife. Though by his account she wasn't impressed when she met him, she did help ease his guilty conscience and grudgingly accepted him as her new neighbour. Role in The Dark Portal We first encounter Thomas when Twit is dropped by the bats and lands on the Cutty Sark. He welcomes the fieldmouse into his lodgings and shares his rum with him. When Twit explains the Jupiter situation, Thomas leaps into action and joins him to find out just what the evil god is up to. Role in The Crystal Prison Thomas shows up unexpectedly at the Skirtings when everyone is holding vigil for the ill Oswald, who is near death. He tells Audrey that the Starwife wishes to speak with her, and is able to convince both she and Twit to leave the sickroom and go to Greenwich. He promises they will be back in time to say goodbye to their friend. They are a bit shocked when he leads them to the Grill to travel through the sewers, but he assures them that with Jupiter dead, the evil magic is gone. Along the way, Audrey asks Thomas to describe the Starwife to her, as she had never heard of her before. He tells her about his first visit to the squirrel queen, and inadvertently makes her more nervous when he describes the intimidating personage. Still, he says that she needn't worry, as perhaps "the old boot's mellowed" since he last saw her. When they finally are led to the Starwife's chamber, she speaks privately to Thomas. Most of the conversation is inaudible to Audrey, but she overhears the squirrel asking him if he's had any more nightmares. He replies that he hasn't since she gave him powders to help get rid of them. She questions his relationship with Twit, asking "Who do you see in him, Thomas?", which makes the midshipmouse incredibly uncomfortable. The Starwife also mockingly uses terms that Thomas used to describe her (a spider and an old boot) as she talks with him. Audrey has no idea how she could have known those things, but thinks it is incredibly rude to taunt Thomas with them nonetheless. Role in The Final Reckoning Role in Thomas Role in The Deptford Mice Almanack Trivia * Robin Jarvis has hinted that Thomas may eventually discover the truth of what happened to Woodget. On the subject, he has said: "I don't think its right for Thomas to end his days suffering with that terrible guilt - do you?" * Dias the sea maiden refers to Thomas as Oenopion, for she notices that his face is red from drinking wine. In Greek mythology, Oenopion was a legendary king of Chios, and was said to have brought winemaking to the island. Gallery TheMidshipmouse.jpg Yule.jpg BattleOnBoard.jpg A Bowl of Berrybrew.jpg AboardTheCalliope.jpg|Young Thomas on the Calliope AlmanackFebruary.jpg ThomasPortrait.GIF Category:Mice Category:Protagonists Category:The Dark Portal characters Category:The Crystal Prison characters Category:The Final Reckoning characters Category:The Deptford Mice Almanack characters Category:Thomas characters Category:Males